The invention relates to transportation systems. The invention also relates to security systems, lock systems, and access control.
Valuable cargo is transported on a daily basis. It is desirable to secure the cargo against unauthorized access, so as to prevent tampering, theft of some cargo, or theft of all cargo.
Cargo is typically secured using conventional locks, such as padlocks, which are opened using a metal key. For example, for cargo transported by semi-trailers, the cargo is typically secured by locking the trailer door with a padlock. The driver then carries the key.
A problem with conventional methods of securing cargo is that the driver has access to the cargo and has the opportunity to steal some or all of the cargo. Further, there is the possibility of the driver being hijacked, and the key taken from the driver. There is also the possibility of the driver diverging from the intended course and taking the cargo to a non-approved area, such as to a competitor, to another state or country, or through an area where the risk of theft is greater.
The invention provides a method and system for controlling access to a movable container. The container is controllably locked using an electronically actuated locking mechanism. The locking mechanism is caused to unlock the container if a condition is met. The condition can be based on geographical location, date or time, or an override if the geographical location of the container cannot be determined. In one embodiment, a desired geographical location is stored in memory, the geographical location of the container is determined, and the locking mechanism is caused to unlock the container if the determined geographical location matches the desired geographical location.
In one aspect of the invention, the global positioning system is in communication with the memory and the locking mechanism.
In one aspect of the invention, the global positioning system communicates with the locking mechanism via radio frequency to cause the locking mechanism to unlock the container if the determined geographical location matches the desired geographical location. In another aspect of the invention, the global positioning system is electrically wired to the locking mechanism.
In one aspect of the invention, the desired geographical location is received via wireless communication, such as via microwave.
In one aspect of the invention, a global positioning system is used to determine the geographical location of the container. An area or geographical location can be defined by specifying a point and radius or a series of points and with an offset.
For example, in one aspect of the invention, storing in memory a desired geographical location comprises storing coordinates of at least three geographical points, and enabling the locking mechanism to unlock the container if the determined geographical location matches the desired geographical location comprises enabling the locking mechanism to unlock the container if the determined geographical location falls within an area defined by the coordinates.
In one aspect of the invention, storing in memory a desired geographical location comprises storing data representing a point, and storing data representing a radius, and enabling the locking mechanism to unlock the container if the determined geographical location matches the desired geographical location comprises enabling the locking mechanism to unlock the container if the determined geographical location falls within an area defined within a radius about the point corresponding to the stored radius.
In one aspect of the invention, the determination of the geographical location is repeated multiple times.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method and system for controlling access to a compartment of a vehicle. An electronically actuated locking mechanism is used for locking the compartment. A specified geographical area is received via wireless communications. The received geographical area is stored in memory. The geographical location of the vehicle is periodically determined using a global positioning system. Respective determined geographical locations are compared with the stored geographical area to ascertain whether the vehicle is within the stored geographical area, and the electronically actuated locking mechanism is caused to unlock the compartment if it is determined that the vehicle is within the stored geographical area.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method and system for controlling access to a movable container using an electronically actuated locking mechanism to lock the container. A plurality of geographical areas through which it is desired that the container travel are stored in memory. The geographical location of the container at each of a plurality of different times is logged, and the locking mechanism is caused to unlock the container if the container passed through each of the geographical areas stored in memory.
In one aspect of the invention, an order of geographical areas is defined, and the locking mechanism is caused to unlock the container if the container passed through each of the geographical areas in the defined order.
In one aspect of the invention, an order of geographical areas is defined, including a final destination geographical area, and the locking mechanism is enabled to unlock the container if the container passed through each of the geographical areas in the defined order and is in the final destination geographical area.
In another aspect of the invention, data defining a desired path of travel through which it is desired that the container travel is stored in memory. A geographical area defining a desired final destination is also stored in memory. An alert signal is produced if the vehicle deviates from the desired path of travel. In one aspect of the invention, data is stored defining a plurality of overlapping geographical areas.
Another aspect of the invention provides a secure cargo transportation system. The secure cargo transportation system comprises a vehicle including an enclosure having an opening. A door is movable relative to the opening between a closed position, wherein the door restricts access to the enclosure, and an open position. An electronically actuable lock is configured to selectively lock or unlock the door relative to the enclosure. A memory is supported by the vehicle and configured to store a location coordinate, and a global positioning system is supported by the vehicle and coupled to the memory and to the lock, and configured to enable the lock to unlock the door if the vehicle is within a predetermined distance of the location coordinate.
In one aspect of the invention, a remote intelligent communications device includes a global positioning system, is supported by a vehicle and is coupled to a lock. The wireless communications device includes a memory configured to store data representing a location, and the device enables the lock to unlock the door if the vehicle is within a predetermined distance of the location coordinate. The remote intelligent communications device is configured to receive the data via wireless communications.
In one aspect of the invention, the remote intelligent communications device is configured to receive data at microwave frequencies.
In one aspect of the invention, the remote intelligent communications device includes indicia for uniquely identifying the vehicle with respect to other vehicles.